When in Scotland
by NCIS-Ninja
Summary: Faith hears the news about Buffy and Satsu and comes to talk to her about it and her own personal curiosity. T for suggestive themes. One shot. Faith/Buffy - Fuffy. Season 8 after Wolves at the Gate.


Author's Notes: This takes place in Season 8, after Wolves at the Gate, and Safe, but I'm just pretending the events of No Future For You never happened. If you don't know what that means, read the spoiler after my little spiel here.

(You can skip this if you don't wanna hear me ramble) So, I wrote some Fuffy fics that weren't that great back when I had a friend that semi-kinda-not really helped write them. It was almost RP style, but not really. It was just hard to explain. Anyways, I was not that great of a writer then and I was cranking out, well, crap. So, after two writing classes, and some experience, I thought I'd go back to the couple and just put ALL I've learned into a fic. There's actually this state where when I'm sleep-deprived and emotionally burdened that it makes it easier to write in, so I when this mood came along, I put my pencil to paper and gave Buffy and Faith all that I've got.

**Spoiler Alert: **Basically, the gang is a castle in Scotland during the comic book continuation of Buffy and they have some kick ass stuff alone with squads throughout the world headed by people like Buffy and Andrew. The only important stuff you need to know is that in Wolves at the Gate Part 2, Buffy slept with a girl named Satsu, and Xander along with some other people walk in on them post-coitus. That's pretty much all you need to know for this little AU fic. Even if I just bored you to death, read this anyways. You'll like it.

When in Scotland...

"B!" Faith called up the spiral staircase. Her voice echoed across the warm brown stones that made up the Scottish castle. Buffy stopped cold on her way up the stairs and whirled around to see Faith standing at the bottom of the stairs, sporting a covered cut on her forehead.

"Faith!" Buffy exclaimed, quickly backtracking to the hallway where the other original slayer was standing. Buffy tackled Faith into a hug with a smile, "You and Giles didn't check in with Xander before you went to that potential hide-away place. I was worried." She pulled away and smiled. Buffy stepped back and leaned against the wall opposite where Faith was standing, "So how are you?"

"Five by five, B. And uh, I kind of wanted to talk about that. Debrief or whatever." Faith said to the floor, obviously unwilling to bring up the subject, but feeling a need to.

"Actually, you should report to Xander-" Buffy stopped mid-sentence. She saw something glinting in the brims of Faith's eyes, knowing exactly what she wanted. This was Faith's way of saying: I need someone to talk to. And honestly, Buffy was the only person she could go to. Nobody else besides Angel is really close enough to her, and despite Giles' recent attempts, she's been unreceptive to letting anyone else in. She didn't really want to debrief, she just needed a shoulder to lean on. "or you could report to me. Over, you know, a drink or something." Buffy offered.

"Yeah." Faith said with a nod, "You know the good bars round here, B?"

..::..::..::..::..::..

"Well it wasn't exactly a hide-away for potentials. They were usin' the girls as sacrifices." Faith clutched the beer in her hand tightly and she heard someone crash to the ground behind her from drunkenness. Such is the way of the Scottish. The bar was bustling with people at eleven in the night and Buffy and Faith were at the little table in the corner where nobody would pay any attention to them. Seeing as they were talking about vamps, people hearing their conversation wasn't ideal. Not like you can hear anyone who isn't right next to you in this place anyways.

Buffy tapped her fingernails against the empty glass. She couldn't remember exactly what she had been drinking, but the buzzed feeling was preventing her from ordering more. They had done so much small talk that Buffy had downed three, four, or maybe more drinks before they got to what Faith really wanted to talk about.

"So what happened?" Buffy asked after a long enough silence. Faith looked up at Buffy as if debating whether to tell her or not, but she decided to say it anyways.

"There was this whole vision shit from my past when I went in this creepy place. I saw this one vamp from when I was just called. There were three vamps that jumped me, and the last one got away. That's the one I saw." Faith took another swig of the beer and clutched the table tightly. Buffy put her hand over Faith's on the side of the table.

"You're okay?" She asked, tapping her fingers against the table now as opposed to the glass.

"Five by five now, B." She lied. Buffy's green eyes locked in Faith's eyes like a targeting system. Faith may have been fine with having parts of her past yanked to the surface, but she was definitely upset, and that may have only made her sore for whatever was really getting to her. "So, I heard about you and Satsu."

Buffy pulled her hand away from Faith, and the darker slayer's eyes followed the movement with delayed speed, trailing up her arm, neck, jaw, and to Buffy's eyes, connecting dispassionately. Buffy swallowed and motioned for a waiter, ordering a fifth, maybe sixth drink of the night. If she was going to talk about this, she'd need to get past the buzzed stage. Faith sat back, and tilted back on her chair. She was definitely at the mellow stage. From experience, Buffy knew that Faith always hit a mellow stage before the party animal stage where she made her worst decisions.

"Faith, it was kind of like ... I was just ... curious." Buffy bit the corner of her lip so that part of her lip stuck out slightly on one side. Faith's eyes lingered a little too long on the pout that Buffy was displaying. "I mean, it was fun, but that doesn't mean ... " Buffy had no way of explaining her feelings to Faith. The only person who had understood the fact that she loved it without feeling gay the next morning was Willow, but at the same time, Faith was the most sexual person she knew, so she just might understand it.

"Don't sweat it, B. I get ya." She assured Buffy, much to the blond's relief. Faith tipped the beer up and emptied it. She gave Buffy a vague smile and put all four legs of the chair down on the floor and put her elbows on the tables, her face almost breaching Buffy's comfort zone. "It's freaky workin' with other slayers besides you. There's none of that ... Well, you and I have wicked tension and with these potentials and juniors, the whole dynamic goes to hell. With you there's chemistry, y'know?"

Buffy picked up the drink, trying not to be uncomfortable with Faith. She threw the drink back in one go and set it down on the table, feeling the comforting burn of alcohol down her throat. She was desperately trying to ignore the insane pace of her heart right now and the oxymoronic chill of the heat across her face. "Yeah, I miss when we were the only slayers sometimes. Things were just Sunnydale back then, not this whole world. I miss the Chosen Two sometimes." Buffy gripped the crystal cup gently so as not to crush it like she had done before.

"What was it like?" Faith asked kind of quietly, letting her eyes lose that intense gaze and soften out to a mesmerizing look that just fixated Buffy and made the rest of the bar and world slip away so it was just the two if them at a table. Buffy let her head drop between her arms as she folded to Faith's level and brought their faces ever so close.

"W-what?" Buffy stammered, not very loudly though, everything was soft and subdued. The muffled noises of the bar played softly in the background.

"What was the first kiss like? With another girl." The words floated in the air as an intoxicating sentence as compared to a pointed question. No wonder so many people were completely turned on by Faith. She had this sort of raw power hidden behind soft seduction. She had been in this situation before countless times, but never before had the gravitation been so equal. The pull from Faith to Buffy was just as strong as the pull from Buffy to Faith this time.

"It's exhilarating. Why do you want to know?" Buffy whispered. She was leaning on one of her forearms while the other hand was laying near one of Faith's elbows. Faith's opposite arm fell soundlessly to the table. But when her hand fell over Buffy's both of their hearts made the loudest thrumming sound they'd ever heard.

Then all of a sudden, everything fell silent. Their hearts, the muffled noise of the rest of the world was swallowed up by a hushed vacuum. And Faith spoke in that low, husky voice, "I'm ... curious."

In the silence, they leaned in, filling the negative space and letting their lips meet. At first, it was like any kiss before, until they decided to put their hearts into each other and everything exploded. Heat, sparks, explosive feelings bursting from all the unresolved tension the two of the slayers had ever built up and it meant so much more to either one of them. Buffy's hand turned and squeezed Faith's hand. All of the unspoken words and questions poured out on display for the two people to feel. Faith's hand snaked behind Buffy into her hair. The heat and flame grew until it started to burn and then they pulled apart, but everything remained totally silent.

"I'm curious ..." Faith murmured, her eyes dark with something stronger than any evil she had ever dabbled with in her entire life, but this feeling was stronger than any moral standing. Faith craned closer so she was speaking the words into Buffy's mouth, "I want to know how it feels, B. How you feel." Their lips met again and passion consumed them. Buffy's mind was trying to penetrate the fog of lust covering. her thoughts, wondering if it was okay to just kiss somebody you've grown so close to. Especially when it was Faith, who wasn't exactly known for emotional stability in her relationships.

"Faith ..." Buffy pulled her lips away from Faith and they sat breathing in the silence, the only sound was the breath the other girl was exhaling. Both of Buffy's hands were on Faith's face and their eyes were glazed slightly. She didn't say anything, and Faith's face was more of a longing than any emotion. "I want to show you how it feels."


End file.
